Huntik.com/FAQ
Frequently asked questions (FAQ) about the world of the Huntik cartoon series. The questions and the answers are archived below. What is Huntik? Huntik is a cartoon TV show on The CW4Kids. In the show, the heroes use magical powers and allies called Titans to explore strange locations, find lost treasures, and battle evil. Their travels take them as far away as the Ancient Pyramids of Egypt to the Catacombs of Paris. When and where does Huntik takes place? Huntik takes place in our world, but with magical powers and mystical creatures called Titans. The United States, England, Italy, and other countries exist, but most people have no idea that magic is real. Is there magic in Huntik? Yes! In the world of Huntik, a small group of special people have the ability to use magic. They are called Seekers. What is a Seeker? Seekers are people who can learn how to use magical powers. Seekers also have the ability to bond and communicate with Titans. A Seeker can learn powers just by practicing, studying with another Seeker, and reading ancient books of knowledge. Some Seekers choose to use their powers for good, others for evil, and others for selfish purposes. Who are the main characters of Huntik? Lok Lambert is a student who just found out he is a Seeker and is learning his place in the world of Seekers. His friend Sophie Casterwill is a young Seeker who comes from a powerful Seeker family. Their mentor is Dante Vale, a detective who is the most famous Seeker in the world. The three of them work for the Huntik Foundation, a secret group of people who want to learn the mysteries and magic of the world. Traveling with Lok, Sophie, and Dante is Cherit, a Titan that looks like a miniature flying gargoyle. What is a Titan? A Titan is a magical creature from the spirit world. Just like people, each Titan has a different strength-some Titans are good at fighting, some are good at figuring out traps and puzzles, and some are good at protecting or healing Seekers. Titans spend most of their time resting inside a magical amulet, but a Seeker has the ability to summon a Titan from its amulet. Titans do not speak, but they can mentally communicate with their Seekers (Cherit is a Titan who can speak, but he is the only one who knows how). Titans don't think like humans do-their thoughts and feelings are very simple and direct. What is an amulet? An amulet is the physical link to a Titan. Every Titan has an amulet, and a Seeker who wants to summon a Titan must concentrate on that Titan's amulet to make it come out. When a Titan is summoned, its energy flows from the amulet and forms its physical shape. When a Titan is severely injured in battle, it becomes energy again and rejoins its amulet. No human force or magic can harm an amulet. How many Seekers are there? Nobody knows exactly how many Seekers there are. There are at least a hundred, and more new Seekers are discovering their powers every day. How many Titans are there? Nobody knows how many Titans there are, but there are hundreds of different kinds of Titans and thousands of individual Titans. Some kinds of Titans are more common than others, with many Seekers having a Titan of that kind, but some are very rare, with only a few Seekers having them. Rarest of all are the Legendary Titans, which are very powerful. What is a Holotome? A Holotome combines technology and the magical secrets of the Huntik world. It acts like a kind of magic computer that stores information on all known Titans and powers. A Holotome can display 3-D hologram maps and scan unknown Titans to learn their abilities. They also have other standard computer abilities. Every expert Seeker has a Holotome and uses it to plan their missions and investigate strange Titans. What's Cherit's story? Cherit is a very special Titan. Long ago, his amulet was lost, so he has been awake and active for thousands of years. In this time, he has learned how to speak (the only Titan who can do so!) and has made friends with many Seekers. Cherit has a mysterious connection to the origin of the Titans, but because Titans don't think like humans, he doesn't have clear memories of what happened long ago. He really likes spending time with humans and is Lok's best friend. What is the Huntik Foundation? The Huntik Foundation is an alliance of Seekers who want to discover and protect historical and magical artifacts. They are explorers and researchers who love the secrets and mysteries of the world, whether human or magic. Dante Vale works for the Huntik Foundation. His student Lok Lambert does, too, but unofficially, as Lok isn't a fully trained Seeker. Where is the Huntik Foundation located? The Huntik Foundation has secret bases and safe houses in cities all over Europe and the United States. What is the Organization? The Organization is a large group of evil Seekers who want to take over the world. They're happy to fight other Seekers just to steal their amulets and Titans. A low-level agent of the Organization is called a Suit because they wear three-piece business suits, dark sunglasses, and an earpiece microphone. Who runs the Organization? The leader of the Organization is The Professor. Some people say he can control peoples' minds! The good Seekers often run into a boss named DeFoe and his lieutenant, Grier. DeFoe reports to Rassimov, a mysterious evil Seeker. Where is the Organization located? The Organization has bases and agents all over the world. Their headquarters is in the city of Prague in the Czech Republic (which used to be part of a country called Czechoslovakia). What is the Huntik Trading Card Game? The Huntik Trading Card Game (TCG) lets you act out missions with your own Seekers and Titans! You can battle other Seekers to claim ancient treasures, sneak past dangerous traps, use magical powers to solve puzzles, and investigate long-lost ruins! You can learn more about the game on Huntik.com leading up to its release in March! Category:Huntik Websites